Eureka 7: Ezra shadow of the coralian
by nirash231
Summary: When Ezra finds that he is a coralian he goes to find awnsers and the one who can give him the awnsers is....Eureka.But he must harness his coralian power to save the world can he do it.Or, will he fall at his own power.
1. Chapter 1:The Reason

EUREKA 7 : SHADOW OF THE CORALIAN

WRITTEN BY: NIRVASH231

Chapter one: The reason

A boy with brown hair and green eyes, average height, stood there, hands at his side, shocked at what was before him . He looked around to see water surrounded him. The boy quickly turned around with an astonished look on his face. Behind him was a tall mountain area with a myriad of green trees.

"We're am I?" he said with an almost silent whisper.

"You my lost child are in the genuine promise land." said a short, stubby man with a long white beard wearing a blue orange robe and with pipe in his mouth.

"The genuine what?" The boy said with a confused look.

"The Promise land dear child." The old man boasted.

"Okay and you would be who?" The boy said even more distressed.

"My name is Gonzy , and I have a question my boy, do you know who you are?"

"Who am I'm? Ezra….Ezra Yuki." Ezra took two steps back with confused look on his face.

" Well do you know (what) you are."

Ezra chuckled and said, "I am human of course." Gonzy jetted open his eyes revealing dark pink irises filled with faint glitters of light and jetted directly in front of Ezra. You are not, you are a child of the earth; you are a coralian, and be forewarned, you are not alone Ezra.

Ezra jumped up from the blanket of his bed; his white shirt covered in sweat. He looked at his clock; it was 6:00a.m. Ezra went into his bathroom and took a shower. He came out and dressed in long baggy blue pants ,a teal shirt with a black stripe going down the left side of his body and another across his chest and slipped on white shoes and jacket , then went down stairs. "Morning Ezra ." ,Said a cheery female voice.

A tall slender woman with long, black hair down to her shoulders and green eyes, wearing a green shirt and black skirt walked in with toast in one hand and a small brief case in the other.

"Oh, hey mom, how are you this morning." Ezra said in a dazed way.

"Ezra what's the matter?" Ezra's mom said while opening the brief case and handing her son a piece of toast.

"I had the strangest dream last night." Ezra's mom pulled out a syringe and bottle of green liquid.

"Really, tell me sweetie." Ezra lifted the sleeve of his jacket. Ezra's mom stuck the syringe in the bottle and then stuck it in Ezra's arm.

"Ahh , Ezra grunted with toast in his mouth ,well I was in this place surrounded by water and there was this guy who said I wasn't human a ,oh what was it oh ,coralian." Ezra's mom turned white and accidentally broke the needle in Ezra's arm.

"Ahh dammit." Ezra shouted. He pulled out the rest of the needle. "Ow, why do we even do this."

Ezra's mom stood there with a quarter empty syringe as if she had seen a ghost. "Mom what's the matter?" Ezra looked concerned.

"Oh what, sorry ,are you okay Ezra ?" She said still pale.

"Yeah I am going to go now, bye." the boy said confused. Ezra's mom still sat there .

" I have to tell him, I have to,." she murmured then grabbed her lab coat and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2: Im so Sick

CHAPTER 2: Im So Sick

Ezra walked down the street rubbing the wound were the needle broke.

"Man that really hurt". Ezra said.

" Ezra wait up", said a girl in a long white dress with leggings , long straight brown hair and blue eyes with *refboard at side.

" Oh hey Mar what's going on, see you fixed up your refboard",. Ezra said with small grin, hand still on wound.

"Yeah I did, it's ready to ride the *trappar. What happened Ez? " Mar said with confused look."

"My mom was giving me my "Daily injection" and she, broke the needle," Ezra said.

" Ouch, well I know what will make you feel better; lets go *lifting I've really got down my *cut back drop-turn". Mar said with wide grin. 

Ezra looked at Mar then glanced as a train passed by him and stopped to a screeching halt. He read the sign above the stop; it said. "Belleforest railway".

Ezra sighed and thought. I'm going to die here in this hell. Ezra then looked at Mar and said,

"Mar you go on; I am going to take the train to school." He sulked and walked onto the train.

Mar looked at Ezra. "Oh…. okay Ezra I will see you at school" Mar walked off with a depressed look about her.

Ezra grabbed a handle above his head and looked around the train. He saw a small boy staring at a *compac drive. He looked over the boy's shoulder to see that the compac said something on it. In big green letters it said EUREKA. Ezra grasped his own head and cursed under his breath. "Ahh, my head ." Ezra sat down on the bench in the train and passed out.

Ezra awoke in a dark room; in front of him was a tall object covered with a long white sheet. He walked toward the object in front of him ;Ezra stretched out his hand to remove the sheet when he heard a familiar voice.

" My boy I would not be so quick to do that". Ezra stared at the direction of the voice; it sounded like the beginning of an avalanche .

"Its Gonzy isn't it?" Ezra said ,shoulders stiff. A small figure walked through the shadows to Ezra's side.

" Yes, and I wouldn't pull that sheet just yet; there are some things you must know first".

MEANWHILE AT BELLEFOREST MILITARY TOWER

Ezra's mom walked through a long gray hallway filled with cheap paintings of flowers to make the building seem more cheery. She stopped in front of a walkway with two guards at both sides. One of the guards revealed a round circular device and moved it up and down her body. The machine made a sharp beep, and the guard said, "She's clean; move along", Ezra's mom walked through the door and was greeted by a man with short-styled blonde hair and wearing a lab coat. He waved hello and said,

" Good morning Atoli; how are you today?" She looked at him with serious look and said in a low whisper,

" Not good Tyson ;the coralians are trying to reach Ezra." Tyson's eyes grew large.

"Impossible, you've given him his injection every day haven't you?" He said in total disbelief . "Yes of course I have." Her eyes widened. " Oh GOD!, the needle broke this morning and not all of the serum was administered! Tyson took a deep breath.

"He probably has enough in his system to keep him sustained." Tyson said.

"You are right Tyson I mean he has never changed before, and he hasn't shone any illnesses, now about project *VERITAS".

"Very good actually we've finished the, weapon systems and perfected the trappar battery ; it is working at 100% would you like to see it?" Tyson said in proud manner.

"See it, but it's 15 stories below ground". Ezra's mom said in disbelief. Tyson pulled a small remote out of his pocket and pressed a button and two big metal doors opened to reveal a dark blue*LFO with light blue pin stripes and jagged silver horns on its head and elbows and refboard on back of the cockpit.

" Nirvash type-Vero is Quite magnificent. how is the trappar blade coming along Tyson".

"We still haven't been able to crack it, wont work without the AURA drive and since Adrock took it to the grave with him, we don't have a chance of cracking it, and by the way have you found a pilot for the Vero". Just then a teenage girl with pink hair and lavender eyes wearing a black jump suit ran in.

"Why yes in fact here she is, hello Anemone"! The girl ran to Ezra's mom and smiled. "I'm doing great ready to work!"

"Well go on and get in the cockpit". The girl left the room and Ezra's mom lost her smile.

"She came from the refugee camp in Warsaw ;the scientist pumped her full of drugs and made her a puppet." Tyson stood there and shook his head.

"…She…looks so much like her". Tyson said wearing a grim look.

"Yes , they gave her the face of Eureka….well let's begin the test." Tyson looked at Ezra's mom and said.

" You know if Anemone fails, the only one left is… Ezra's mom looked at Tyson with the fury of hell .

"My son will not be brought into this"! Ezra's mom said in an uproar. Tyson looked down and said.

" That's just it ;he's not your son". Tyson walked out the door into the holding cell of the Vero. "He's right, and Ezra must know". Ezra's mom hung her head and looked at the ground as she began to cry.

IN THE SKYS OVER BELL FOREST

A yellow Terminus mark 606 LFO rides a refboard over the skies of Belleforest. 

"Hey are you listening Mathieu." said a man wearing a green hoodie and red beret.

"Do I have a choice Stoner?" Whined a man with a large afro and wearing a yellow jersey .

"As I was saying when you think about music and movies instead of remembering what they were about you are more likely to remember the memories you had at the time," said Stoner while he was loading his camera with film.

"Could you just shut up already." Mathieu said watching the sky.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP ALREADY!" screamed a man over a radio. A red Terminus mark 909 flew 5 miles away in heated battle. " Careful Holland don't run down the LFO's batteries" Stoner said taking pictures of the battle between the army and Holland.

"Will you be quiet ,I already know that. Holland yelled as his LFO maneuvered around missiles and destroying enemy KLF's. "Woo what a show". Said Mathieu. The 909 flew up in the sky and took out a jagged knife and turned in the air and flew towards the ground cutting in half a KLF. "Wow a cut-back drop turn. Stoner said as he took pictures.

" This is the 606 enemy *KLF's destroyed."

" This is the Gekko roger that the Nirvash has passed its point continue with the mission." Said a female voice.

"Ok 606 roger that." Mathieu said.

"909 Holland do you copy that." Said the female voice.

" I don't want to go." Holland said depressed.

"What!, what are you talking about you're the one who suddenly announced you were going to Belleforest." The voice said as a screen popped up and there was a woman with long black hair talking to Holland.

" Yeah yeah fine fine." Holland said trying not to argue.

A few miles away 5 black KLF's hid in the clouds stalking the two terminuses that took off towards bell forest. One of the black KLF's heads popped up and signaled the other KLF's to move toward the tower of Belleforest. They jetted of and stayed close to the clouds hiding from there enemy and jetting towards the place to were it would all begin.

______________________________________________________________________________

Trappar-(Transparent Light Particles)-invisible particles of air that can be ridden on by refboard.

Refboard-(Reflection board) board used to ride the trappar.

Cut-back drop turn-trick done by surfers when the they take there boards up a wave and "cut" the water with there board.

Lifting-sport of riding the trappar.

Compac drive-device to help humans talk to LFO's.

LFO-(Light Finding operation)- giant armor covered archetype used for travel and battle.

VERITAS- God of truth in roman mythology.

KLF-(Craft Light Fighter)-LFO equipped for battle.


	3. Chapter 3:Prayer of a Refugee

Chapter 3:Prayer of a Refugee

"So what exactly is it?" asked Ezra as he stared at the Ghastly article before him.

"It's many things it's the beginning ,the end…the truth." Ezra's eyes darted to Gonzy and he began to shiver.

"What do you mean the truth!?" Ezra yelled at Gonzy.

He grabbed Gonzy's shoulders and shook him. Gonzy glared at Ezra and grabbed his right arm and pushed up his sleeve and gazed at the wound were the needle had broken.

"What is that what happened to you?" He said as he let go of Ezra's arm.

"My mom was giving me injections ,and she broke the needle in my arm." Ezra said as he pulled his arm away.

"This could trouble things….Ezra pull the sheet down." Gonzy said blankly staring at the article.

"Are you sure I mean, do you have the right guy?" Ezra said stepping forward.

"It's your destiny; you have to decide, if you want the truth pull the sheet, if not then walk blindly into damnation."

"….ok….I'll try." Ezra answered skeptic to move.

"No don't try "do" you must believe if you believe you will be connected to the planet!"

Ezra walked over to the draped object and gripped the sheet and pulled it off throwing it into the darkness. To reveal a mirror. Ezra's eyes grew wide with astonishment for what stood before him in his reflection. It was Ezra but his hair was a dark teal blue and his eyes were no longer green but a bright pink.

"What…Gonzy what is..?" Ezra looked but Gonzy was gone. Ezra heard a voice echo through the air. "If you want the answers find the Nirvash known as Vero; if you find it you will find Eureka." The voice was Gonzy's and it slowly faded away into the darkness. Ezra felt a shove on his; shoulder he blinked and the Dark room was gone He was back in the train with a man in front of him.

"Hey kid wake up; we're at the last stop." The man said. Ezra looked at the man; he was heavy set and had thinning hair, wearing a Belleforest train uniform.

"Where am I?" Ezra said still dazed .

"You're on a train, last stop….get off!" The man yelled. Ezra got up and looked out of a window and was amazed at what he saw; his hair had a thin ,dark blue strip going down it's right side.

"Oh my god; it's happening" Ezra said pulling his hair.

"What! Yes you have weird hair so does every young person, but the contacts are a first."

Ezra looked in the window and saw his green eyes were getting brighter ,changing to pink. Ezra ran out of the train dodging people and objects in his way. He looked at his hands and he began to tremble. "What the hell am I?" Ezra cried still running. "Whoa, look out Ezra!" Ezra turned around to see a boy in a white jacket with red sleeves riding right towards Ezra on a Motorbike at full speed. "RENTON!?!" Ezra screamed with confusion.

"Ok Anemone are you ready sweetie?" Asked Ezra's mom.

"Yes, lets begin please." Anemone said with delight, full glee.

"Okay Activate the trappar battery to 50%,Anemone how are you doing?"

There was a long silence that cut through the air like a knife to paper until a giant cloud covered the Vero.

"Oh my god…it's a *Kute- class coralian ,hello Anemone are you okay respond!" Ezra's mom said in complete shock.

A loud booming voice sprang from the cloud and echoed through the ears of Anemone.

"You who would dare try and become my guardian , you false child of the planet." said a deep holy like voice.

" Who is that? Who is there?" Anemone said frightened as a young child.

"I'm the Vero, and who are you false child ?"

"I'm Anemone….what are you?

"You're the one trying to pilot me I would hope you would know."

"How can you talk though? Your just a machine?

"Just a machine how dare you, so you want to know why okay then I will show you." Vero said angered. Anemone fell back into the cockpit as images flashed through her head of the true history of the planet.

"AHHHH please make it stop!!!!" Anemone screamed grasping her head in pain.

"I see your mind can't hold the truth; then your not the one to help me find my siblings."

The cloud disappeared, and the Vero fell to the ground with the cockpit wide open. Tyson and Ezra's mom ran over to the Vero in hazmat suits and looked at Anemone. She was curled into a ball whispering to herself.

"The two children must find each other, and brother and sister must protect each other ."

Anemone passed out, and Ezra's mom carried her to the medical area. Tyson pulled a small cellular device from his pocket.

" It's me Tyson project VERITAS is failure ."

2 miles from Belleforest tower

A man sporting a scar on his ghostly blue right eye and sleek black hair and wearing a modified black military battle suit except it had stitches all over it jumped out of a black KLF. He sniffed the air and he snickered and said. "It smells like a good day for someone to die." A crimson red haired young man about 20 wearing a suit that was nice and neat, sat on the leg of a black KLF similar to the other man's except his had a giant double-barreled photon cannon.

"Now now Commander Caius we were assigned to go in and get the Vero and kill no one we must follow protocol."

"Eros I know that but I think of it as sport not mission, ha ha ha!"

"Well, it's you and I only since Alex, Rayne and Raya went after the boy."

"Ahh the boy…Ezra Yuki why is he so special that 3 of my comrades must go after him."

"Well sir in the mission specs it says he…"Eros's explanation was interrupted by a loud ring. Caius pulled a cellular device from his pocket on his arm.

"Yes this is Caius what is it….. Fine get to a safe spot and we will take the VERITAS to the client ." Caius put the cell back in the pocket and snickered.

"Well it's time; lets move Eros." Caius said grinning with delight.

"You are truly mad Commander ,by the way who is the "Client?" Eros asked with query.

"Some military General that's all I know." The two jumped into there KLF's and took off toward the Belleforest Military Tower.

Ezra looked at Renton and started laughing he had no reason , he could have been killed just every time he saw him he laughed.

"Oh man Ezra are you okay I was just zooming past and….why are you laughing?" Renton asked confused.

"Oh me nothing I'm just.." Ezra stopped talking and looked away ;he had forgotten that he was changing.

"What's the matter Ezra?" Renton looked at Ezra and kind of laughed. "I like your hair; it is different."

Ezra looked at Renton and put on a confused expression. "So, your not freaked out by the hair or my eyes?"

"No I think it's cool you are standing out, and I bet Mar will like it." Renton laughed at Ezra as he blushed.

"Its not for Mar I just wanted to change my hair, and by the way there's still time till school starts why aren't you lifting?" Renton looked down and took deep breath.

"Well I was going to but my spot was confiscated by the military; it totally sucks." Renton sighed with malice.

"Oh Renton I'm sorry, but we have got to get going; we must be at school or Mr. Moji will kill us."

Renton laughed and picked up his bike. "Well Ezra do you need a ride?" Ezra nodded yes and stopped right in front of the bike. He felt a spark at the back of his spine like someone was watching him. Ezra turned around and saw nothing but the train station.

"Well Ezra are we going or not?" Renton said with an impatient tone.

"Yeah alright Renton lets go."

Ezra jumped onto the back of the bike and the two rode away .

"He was kind of cute don't you think Rayne?" Said a short girl dressed in a long gothic skirt and pants and matching tank top with black hair that had been pushed forward with a skull hair pin on the left side. A tall slender woman with turquoise hair walked next to her she was wearing slim jeans that dragged to the ground and button up dress shirt.

"Who the boy or the target?"

"The target of course the boy was a whiner ,disgusting."

"Be gentle now Raya ." Rayne said in calming tone.

"We really need to focus you two." A tall man with a scar on his face and wild black hair wearing a vest and white tank top with baggy jeans and tattoo's on his arms walked next to them.

"I think he almost saw us which means he's already changing."

"Your right Alex we need to follow orders and go after him." Rayne said with annoyance.

"Yeah commander Caius will kill us if we lose him." Raya added . The three ran forward and jumped on to jet black refboard and followed after the two boys.

Ezra's mom looked at Anemone and checked her vitals she was stable but still muttering "The two children must find each other and brother and sister must protect each other."

"What does that mean… no could it be…Eureka." Ezra's mom said astonished. Anemone's eyes busted open and glared at Ezra's mom.

"Anemone are you okay sweetie you need rest go back to sleep."

"You tore the siblings apart."

"Anemone what are you talking about?"

"You humans broke apart the children of the planet." Ezra's mom looked at anemone her eyes were dark with no source of life in them she then slowly began to talk to what had taken control of anemone.

"We had no choice Eureka was branded military property when we found her ."

"Then why not the boy he was found right after her."

"The only reason we found him was because…. Eureka dove to the ground and dug for him." Ezra's mom said raising her voice.

"There link was strong but ,since they were separated they lost it." Ezra's mom was about to continue arguing but an crashing noise pierced the desolate silence of the base.

"What an intruder we're 15 stories underground how is that possible." Anemone stepped out of bed .

"Atoli Yuki you must help reunite the siblings of the planet." Anemone's eyes returned to normal and she fainted.

Eros jumped from his KLF and ran to the Vero and secured it to the platform.

"Alright boss Vero secured what next…" A solider fired at Eros and missed hitting the Vero's foot. Eros slung his arm down releasing a blade. He then sliced through the soldiers chest plate. The solider stood there for a moment before the blood spewed from his chest like a erupting volcano. Eros looked away and said. "I don't like being shot at." Tyson walked from a crawl space next to Caius who had just jumped from his KLF. "Good you're here Caius." Tyson said walking towards him. A scientist who had been knocked down from the ceiling caving in grabbed his pant leg. "Tyson why would you betray us?" Tyson kicked the scientist off and snarled. "Get off or I will have my friends her kill you." Caius raised a pistol to Tyson's head and said. " not friends 't cling to us desperately." A shot fired and Tyson hit the floor dead. Caius heard a noise from a far off room. He quickly ran towards it and burst through the door. There sat Ezra's mom with Anemone in her arms.

"Please just leave us be!" Ezra's mom said with tears down her face. Caius entered the light so he could be seen.

"Come with me Atoli; it's time to go." Caius said with discontent.

"Caius, it cant be?" Atoli said with confusion.

"Yeah its me, now you need to come with me." Caius put out his hand and Ezra's mom grabbed it then the two left the room and Eros was already in his KLF he shouted from the machine. "Welcome aboard ." Ezra's mom got into the cockpit of Caius's KLF still holding Anemone. Caius activated the controls of the KLF and it stood up he then hit another button which activated the lift to the Vero which began to rise and take off. When the lift and the base had some distance between each other Caius opened a come link between Ezra's mom and himself.

"Atoli Im sorry but I have to do this." Caius said with a depressed look.

"Its okay I bet you have a good reason for taking me."

"Yes that and this." Caius pushed yet another button. Minutes after that Ezra's mom heard an explosion.

"Caius, what the hell are you doing!" Ezra's mom said angered.

"There can be no evidence." Caius closed the com link and the KLF's picked up speed and left into the blue sky towards Belleforest.


End file.
